


【诺俊】弃猫效应（全）

by BHYUN7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHYUN7/pseuds/BHYUN7
Summary: “被丢弃过一次的猫，再被人捡回来的话，会乖得不得了，因为害怕再次被丢。”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 25





	【诺俊】弃猫效应（全）

**Author's Note:**

> *先说一句对不起
> 
> *重写了三四次，废了几千字吧，但感觉还是写烂了
> 
> *想赶在我生日前一天赶紧发出来
> 
> *新的一岁会更努力的

[之前发过的前文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695338)

>

李帝努接了个电话再走到餐厅就看到黄仁俊整个人蹲在椅子上，两只手扶着桌边，低着头快要把脸埋进碗里，用舌头一点一点舔米粥，完全是小动物进食的方式。李帝努也有一些玩儿SM的狐朋狗友，从前不感兴趣，但看到这一幕心里却好像被点了把火。又想到小时候收养的三只流浪猫，虽然喜欢它们但总会因为它们打喷嚏流鼻涕。现在或许可以养一只不会过敏的小猫咪了。

听到脚步声，黄仁俊仰起头看他，嘴上还沾着饭渍。李帝努叹气，在他身边坐下，拍了拍腿示意坐过来。黄仁俊也没犹豫，倒像正中了他的期待，乖乖地坐进怀里。李帝努不自觉嘴角带着笑，抽了纸巾给仁俊擦嘴，又拿起他的碗喂他吃饭。

“怎么不吃排骨？”李帝努指了指桌上没动过的炖排骨。

怀里的人却慢慢低下头，用手偷偷扣李帝努的衬衣扣子。

“不喜欢？”

不说话。

“想吃别的？”

突然又红了耳朵，黄仁俊抬眼，瞧着李帝努的表情，手慢慢移到他鼓起的下半身。“先生，硬了。”他小心翼翼地说。

见李帝努皱眉，黄仁俊忙把手收回来，揪住自己的衣服下摆，换上那副泛着泪光楚楚可怜的模样。

一只狡猾的小猫。

“仁俊……仁俊洗干净了。”狡猾的小猫支支吾吾地说。

没说话，李帝努就只是看着他，想看他还能说些什么，也想看他无措紧张的样子。

“也吃了饭。”看李帝努眉头舒展，黄仁俊胆子大了些，又去抠李帝努的皮带扣。倒也不直接扣开，小手一下下地轻轻掰扯着，是在暗示。

李帝努原本放在他腰间的大手移向臀部，圆润的肉团让他有些难耐。但还是想慢慢来。他的手掌隔着衣物揉捏，黄仁俊的脸也泛起粉红色。

不想放过他，李帝努故意用戏谑的口气说:“仁俊是一只小骚猫啊，这么着急吗？”

黄仁俊咬了下唇，从齿间拉出的红唇便附上一层水光。“老板说，得让先生高兴。”

“怎么让我高兴？”李帝努坏笑，手伸进他的裤子。

黄仁俊又把脑袋藏在李帝努的肩膀，小声嗡嗡地讲:“让先生操。”露骨的言语引得李帝努大笑。

“那做什么让仁俊开心呢？”

“亲亲俊俊。”

“好。”

李帝努便按住他的脑袋，凑上去用嘴唇轻轻碰了他的鼻尖，再移到脸颊，最后含住那张小嘴。黄仁俊乖乖地闭上眼睛，手揪着他的衬衫。李帝努拉过他的手放在鼓起的下身，黄仁俊领会，隔着裤子揉他正抬头的下身。

李帝努的吻从温柔逐渐野蛮。吸吮着，侵略着，搅弄着。黄仁俊显然这一项被培训的并不好，不会换气，脸都憋红了，快要窒息。放开时，唇与唇牵扯着银线，不依不舍。黄仁俊喘着气，小胸脯起起伏伏。李帝努又低头吻他脖子上的伤痕，那是被丢弃时勒出来的。应该还很疼，一碰他就缩。

“忘了还有礼物给你。”

是一条黑色的choker，单面丝绒，两指宽，中间还有一个金色的小铃铛。被放在一个相比它来说过于大的礼盒中。

黄仁俊仰起头时眼睛又泛起水光。李帝努从盒子里拿出来choker，温柔地戴在黄仁俊的脖子上，铃铛随着动作发出铃铃清脆的声音。

刚好可以遮住脖子上那道突兀的伤痕，也很适合小猫漂亮的脖子。李帝努正满意地欣赏着，黄仁俊就在这时望着他的笑容落下了泪水。

是开心，因为从此刻起他有了主人，有了归属。

李帝努不明白这些，顿时有些慌乱。手指擦不及接连下落的泪珠，顺着拇指流向手腕，也沾湿了手心。哭泣从无声落泪愈演愈烈。李帝努无措地说着“仁俊，为什么哭啊。”又索性将人搂进怀里安抚，一下一下拍打着背部。可并没有好转，黄仁俊由中雨转暴雨，埋在他的胸膛嚎啕大哭，泪水重新湿了衬衫，哭得一抽一抽，令人心疼。

李帝努无奈，捧起他的脸和他对视，看着红透了的眼眶、满面的泪痕以及微张喘气的小口皱眉。“仁俊呐。”他叫小猫的名字。

黄仁俊在努力平静，可压抑不住哭嗝儿，想说什么却连不成句子。最后只喊出一声“主人”。

李帝努愣住，突然明白为何有人沉溺在这样的性趣中难以自拔。没有人能在这般尤物的臣服中脱身。仅仅一声“主人”便可让人兴奋、疯狂，更别谈被压倒在身下时的顺从和肆意玩弄。李帝努恨不得马上剥光他，在他的肌肤野蛮地标满自己的记号，在他的身体内留下他的精液，在他的求饶声中欣赏一声又一声“主人”。

可黄仁俊的那双眼睛让他犹豫了。

其他画面涌入李帝努的脑海。是助理发给他的几张旧照片，有小仁俊举着一张蜡笔画笑得灿烂——画里是没嘴的胖河马举着向日葵，还有他躲在被窝里露出弯弯的眼睛和小虎牙和被领走那天背着小书包回头挥手。助理告诉他，孤儿院老院长说小仁俊是院里最开朗的孩子，她还问仁俊现在过得好吗。

李帝努原是不在乎这些的，他自认不是什么好人，且这一切也不是他造成的。他本想承了这个好意玩一玩，可现在心里更多的是心疼。小孩儿竟然把这样的“圈养”当做恩慈。

黄仁俊还想说话，李帝努猛地扑上前压倒他，用吻堵住他的口。礼盒也被掀翻落在地上，散落出藏在底层的一套精心给小猫准备的“玩具”——毛绒猫耳、短裙套装和坠着猫尾的肛塞。李帝努提前想好了说辞哄骗黄仁俊做这些装扮，但想来都没有必要了。

“别哭了，宝贝。”李帝努又吻他红肿的眼睛，舌尖舔到咸涩的泪水。他的心被这泪水淹没，柔软地一塌糊涂，甚至眼眶也泛红了一些。一个念头钻进他的脑袋，他想看仁俊笑。

黄仁俊被吻得恍惚，哭得用力使脑袋也晕晕乎乎的，眼睛里还蒙着些水雾，看李帝努也不太真切。记忆里从没人这般柔情地叫他“宝贝”，更是委屈些，哑着喉咙轻轻地叫：“主人。”

李帝努先是叹气，又动手去摘他脖子上的choker。黄仁俊忙拉他的手臂阻挠，“主人”，他又这样叫，眼睛里都是慌张，他以为他做错了，又要被丢弃。铃铛放出叮叮当当的声响就要脱离他的脖子，“主人不喜欢仁俊吗？”他撇着嘴，“仁俊错了，仁俊不哭了，”话说着还是有一滴眼泪从眼角逃逸，“仁俊会很乖，不要丢掉仁俊。”两只手紧紧地抓着李帝努的手腕。

可力气终是抵不过。“不是要抛弃仁俊。”李帝努把东西丢到地上，黄仁俊想要下床捡，可一起身就被李帝努拦在怀抱里。“从今天起，仁俊不是宠物，不是玩具，没有主人，以后这里就是你的家，没有人会抛弃仁俊。”

把一个从记事起就养在笼子里被调教、早就丧失认知的sub改变成正常孩子并非易事。光是让黄仁俊相信再不会被抛弃李帝努就费了很大功夫，每天都要对着那双惶恐不安的眼睛一遍遍地重复“这里是仁俊的家，没有人会抛弃仁俊。”

黄仁俊太怕被丢弃了，怕回到那个没有窗户的黑屋子，被皮鞭抽打，铁链缠着脖子锁进笼子里。他很听话，也没有再哭过。照李帝努说的那样，坐在椅子上学着用餐具吃饭，也不再叫他“主人”而是叫“哥哥”。白天一个人在家时，李帝努还请了家庭教师教他重新识字。也教他画画，第一幅画还是从没嘴的胖河马开始的。晚上时李帝努在书房办公，他就坐在一边看画本。

李帝努有时会有错觉，觉得自己是在养孩子。

黄仁俊并不笨，时间长了他也懂了一些。可即便李帝努讲了很多次，他已经不是谁的性爱玩具，他依然怕李帝努不要他，甚至晚上也要死死地抓住李帝努的手腕才能安睡。

而李帝努也渐渐习惯了这样的生活。从前他是只知道工作，现在家里多了个牵挂的小朋友，怎么让仁俊更有安全感、让他变得健康快乐是和工作同样困扰他的事情。李帝努买很多他喜欢的姆明玩偶放在家里，也买很多故事书，从什么是亲人什么是爱教仁俊重新认识世界。所幸黄仁俊很乖，也很聪明，很快就学会抱着李帝努的脖子一脸认真地说：“我爱你。”

这个时候李帝努又不把他当做孩子了。他不分地点的把他制约在身下，可能是书房的办公桌、客厅的沙发，甚至是吃饭的餐桌。他扬着坏笑问黄仁俊：“我也爱仁俊，那可以和仁俊做爱吗？”

李帝努讲过，只有相爱的人才可以拥抱、亲吻、做爱。所以黄仁俊总会乖巧地点头，再主动伸头去舔李帝努的唇。

李帝努的前戏总是温柔。从唇吻到到大腿内侧的嫩肉，把他的全身都点燃，再让他下身的欲望喷射出来一次，才缓缓地挤些润滑液去开垦后面的秘穴。黄仁俊的身体敏感，指尖才压进穴口就会缩紧，这时李帝努又会吻他紧闭的眼睛，用拇指擦拭他额角的细汗安慰他让他放松。

扩张总是费一些时间，因为不想让仁俊太疼。可当柱身进入仁俊身体后，李帝努便顾不上那许多了。每次的抽插仿佛都要让黄仁俊升天，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声从喉咙顶出，甚至说不出完整一句求饶的话。到最后都要叫哑了嗓子。压在身下、跪趴在身前、再或是被抱在怀里，黄仁俊被顶撞的失了魂智，任意被摆弄各种姿势肏弄，最后总要彻底没了意识。再醒来时就是被李帝努搂在怀里躺在他的卧室，身上被清洗过，干干爽爽的，只留下各处斑驳的吻痕。动身时总是酸痛，也会弄醒李帝努，然后得到一个早安吻。

这样的生活让黄仁俊觉得幸福，有家，有人爱，像是做梦。可他还是会害怕，怕梦醒，不安是深植他心底的魔障。

李帝努总轻而易举看透他的心思，在他的耳边说。

“仁俊很乖，怎么舍得丢掉仁俊呢。”

“仁俊愿意永远和我在一起吗？”

>끝

**Author's Note:**

> *小裙子礼物买了不会浪费的
> 
> *实在是写不到正文里了，所以应该还会有一个（可能独立的）番外
> 
> *提前祝大家冬至快乐！


End file.
